Gimon: Doubt
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara find out about Kurama and Hiei. What will they do, what will they think? Yaoi HxK paring of cource


Oneshot HxK rated T for language. shame shame Kuwabara V.V!

* * *

Kurama sighed as he threw himself down on his bed. He hoped Hiei wouldn't come over tonight, he needed a little time to himself. His head pounded and he tried to ignore it as well as the thoughts that crowded his mind. It had started bad, got better, and then got a lot worse. 

-Flashback-

_Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm before they headed out the door after Yusuke and the gang. Koenma had assigned them another mission and had said it was urgent. Hiei stood, still grasping Kurama's arm and staring up at him. Kurama smiled at Hiei then bent down slightly to give Hiei a quick kiss on the lips. Before Kurama could pull away, though, Hiei grabbed one of his side locks and prolonged the kiss a few more seconds. Just before they could pull away, Yusuke came back through the door to see what was taking his demon friends so long. Yusuke gasped and when Kuwabara followed, he practically shrieked. Hiei pulled away quickly, widening his stance and putting a hand on his katana, glaring at the boys who had walked in on them. Kurama pulled away equally as fast, but just straightened, a slightly stunned look on his face. The current mission was shoved aside as Genkai walked into the room._

_"What are you two gawking at?" Genkai asked irritably._

_"Kurama… Hiei… and they…"_

_Yusuke still gaped, stuttering fragmented sentences, when Kuwabara shouted, "They were kissing!" Genkai led them all to a seat and Kurama and Hiei sat protectively next to each other._

_"Kurama, I think now would be the time," Genkai commented, and Kurama lowered his head in a nod. Hiei looked reluctantly it him, but Kurama proceeded to explain._

_"Hiei and I have been together for a little less than a year now. I didn't want you to find out like this, and I beg you to accept us." Yusuke saw the reluctant look in his friends eyes and looked from Hiei to Kurama to Hiei again, and than at Kuwabara._

_Looking back at Kurama, he said casually, "It's cool," nudging Kuwabara to answer the same._

_"Yeah man, it's alright with us," Kuwabara said after the second hard nudge in the ribs, "even thought it's a little freaky," he muttered in addition. Hiei instinctively rose to his feet, drawing his sword and pointing it at Kuwabara's heart._

_"I'll show you what's weird, baka!" Hiei growled, menacingly. Kurama touched his love's arm gently, and Hiei turned to look him straight in the eyes,then putaway his katana and sat down again, still glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Genkai looked disapprovingly at them both._

_"So Yusuke, Kuwabara, do you have a problem with this?" They both shook their heads in unison. "Good, then I suggest you go work together on your mission now." They all got up and filed out of the room, silent all the way to their destination._

-End Flashback-

That was the better part, a few days after was when if got worse. Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't quit bugging him. Not teasing, but questioning his judgment. Kurama wondered if they had tried similar tactics with Hiei, then smirked. If they even mentioned it, Hiei would not tolerate. His sword would be drawn in seconds, his blade against the two ningen's throats. They would surely leave him alone after that. Kurama laughed to himself, then sighed once more. If only they hadn't dragged Keiko and Botan into it too. (If they told Yukina Hiei would surely kill them) As Kurama drifted off to sleep, he thought of how he could solve the problem.

* * *

Kurama woke and decided to go down the street to the café for breakfast. He opened the door and sat at a table, ordering a coffee and pancakes. Once he was brought his food, he noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara walking across the room. He groaned and avoided eye contact as they sat down across from him. 

"So Kurama, enjoying breakfast?" Yusuke said casually, Kuwabara sitting beside him.

"What do you want?" Kurama replied, a little aggravated.

"Cool it Kurama, we only want to talk."

"About what?"

"Hiei," Yusuke said, then before Kurama could comment, "look we just don't think that…"

"You guys really love each other," Kuwabara butted in. Yusuke glared at him and Kurama sighed.

"How can you question my choices?" Kurama asked, temper rising. "I'm over 300 years older than you!" He stood and walked to the register, paying for his meal, and left without another word. For most the rest of the day, Kurama was gardening, trying to sort out his thoughts, and still find a solution to his 'small' problem.

Suddenly, Botan appeared in front of him. Kurama yelped as she materialized, and sighed as she smiled at him.

"And I suppose _you_ want to talk about Hiei too?"

"Yes, actually. Are you sure you love him? He's a demon _and_ a thief."

"So am I!" Kurama yelled, frustrated with their persistence and lack of proof. If he was putting up the argument, he'd at least have viable proof! Botan was about to speak when Kurama interrupted. "Are you finished? Because I've about had it with your excuses and stupid reasons!" Botan nodded a yes, seeing the true anger in Kurama's eyes, and promptly disappeared. Kurama sighed, putting down his watering can, went inside, shutting the door unusually loud and ascended the stairs to his room. He fell onto his bed, face down, and turned of the lamp on his bedside table. Since his overhead light was still on, Kurama was forced to get up and dressed for bed. As Kurama stripped down to his boxers, he heard a knock on the window. Sighing softlyhe went to the window and let his love in. As Hiei entered the room and shut the window behind him, Kurama got into bed, pulling the blankets roughly over his red mane. Hiei walked over to the other side of the room and flipped off the light, climbing in beside Kurama. He tried to snuggle but Kurama pushed him away. Hiei, a little mad, but more sad that Kurama was in a bad mood, frowned, climbed out from under the blankets and sat on top of Kurama. Kurama groaned, but did not move and soon Hiei grew impatient. He looked at Kurama, covered fully with the blankets, then poked him in the side. Kurama squirmed a little but still didn't move, and Hiei smirked. He tickled Kurama until he squirmed too much and knocked Hiei off of him and onto the floor.

There was a soft thud and an "oof" and Kurama finally sat up and looked down at Hiei where he lay, feet resting on the side of the bed and back to the floor. Kurama smiled, then started to laugh, and Hiei frowned up at him. Kurama could never stay in a bad mood when Hiei was around and quickly helped his koi to his feet. Hiei smiled when he saw his fox sitting happily up in bed and tackled him, smothering him with kisses.

"Mmf, Hiei! Get off," Kurama said, pushing Hiei away. Hiei frowned and Kurama sighed "Not tonight." Kurama turned away from Hiei and lay on his side, staring into the blackness of his room, and still thinking about Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Botan. Maybe they were right, maybe Hiei didn't love him. All the little fire demon seemed to want to do was kiss him. Suddenly Kurama felt two warm arms wrap around him and he jumped a little, startled from being woke from his thoughts. Hiei's arms tightened around him in an exceptionally warm hug and Kurama turned to face his fire koorime. Hiei smiled and kissed Kurama's head as the fox snuggled up to him.

_'How could they be right?'_ Kurama thought to himself. _'Hiei's warmer to me than to anyone… literally.'_ Kurama laughed to himself a little and kissed Hiei's chest, then decided to sleep, forgetting about all his problems.

* * *

The next morning, Hiei woke to a soft knocking at the front door. Kurama was still asleep so Hiei gently climbed from the bed and went to go see who was trying to disturb his fox. Hiei glanced at the clock before opening the door; it was just before noon. 

_'Kurama must have been tired to sleep that long,'_ Hiei thought as he opened the door to Yusuke and Keiko. Kurama had slept long while Hiei, on the other hand, had stayed up to watch his kibito sleep.

"What do you want?" Hiei growled harshly, seeing the nervous look on Yusuke's face.

"We just wanted to talk to Kurama," Yusuke replied.

"And bring him these cookies I made," Keiko added.

"Where is he?"

Hiei growled quietly to himself and glared at the couple, "He's sleeping, come back later."

Hiei was reaching to shut the door when Keiko said, "What about the cookies?" holding out the plate she was carrying. Hiei growled again, taking the plate from her, then shutting the door in their faces. Hiei put the cookies on the counter, then climbed the stairs to Kurama's room to find him awake and sitting up in bed.

"When did you wake up?" Hiei asked, sitting down on the bed next to his kitsune.

"When I heard the door slam. What was going on down there?"

"Yusuke and Keiko came to visit. I sent them away. They brought cookies, though." Kurama sighed gloomily and Hiei noticed his reaction was the opposite of when his friends usually came to call. "Kurama, is something wrong?" Hiei asked, a hint of concern in his words.

"It's nothing Hiei, don't worry about it." From the tone in Kurama's voice, Hiei could tell it _was_ something, and he _did_ worry about it. Kurama tried to cheer himself as well as Hiei. He forced a smile and suggested, "Hiei, why don't we go to the woods and spar?" Hiei smiled back a little and agreed. The woods was their sanctuary, secluded from the world. It was right next to the park and deep inside was the clearing where they would spar and sometimes, have picnics. As they made their way into the forest, they didn't notice the par of golden eyes watching their every movement.

Hiei drew his katana and Kurama brought out his whip as they faced off in a small match. The golden eyes watched them and their tactics as they fought each other, equal in strength, agility and precision. When they were done, breathing harder than normal, they sat down with their backs against a tree and the golden eyes blinked, disappearing. Kurama sighed, and shifted himself so that he could lay in the grass.

"Hiei, do you love me?" he asked suddenly, remembering the words of his friends. Hiei lay down on his side next to Kurama.

"Of course I do, baka fox," Hiei replied smirking a little. Kurama still wondered. Lately, Hiei wouldn't say the words. Was it just coincidence, or purposefully avoided? Kurama sighed and Hiei stood. "Sayonara Fox. I'll be back later." He disappeared and Kurama sat up. He had left so suddenly, but Kurama brushed the nagging doubt aside. Deciding there was nothing better to do,he got up and started to walk home. On his way, he encountered Kuwabara.

"Kurama! Wait up, man!" Kurama walked a little faster. "Kurama," Kuwabara said, finally catching up, "About Hiei. Ya know, I really don't thinks he loves you."

"How would you know?" Kurama asked angrily, trying to subdue his temper.

"Well, he's not the nicest guy…"

"You don't even know him!" Kurama interrupted, throwing his hands up in the air and whirling around to face Kuwabara, stopping them both in their tracks. "You _know_ he hates you. Well maybe not hate, but he doesn't like you and that's a fact. So how can you _possibly_ judge him?" Kuwabara didn't answer, his mouth opened and closed several times. He didn't want to say anything to make Kurama any more angry then he already was. "That's what I thought," Kurama muttered as he turned on his heel and continued walking home.

* * *

Later that day, Kurama realized he was running out of food and needed to go shopping, so he went into town, hoping he wouldn't meet anyone he knew. He did. He bumped into Keiko at the supermarket and she followed him around the store. 

"Hiei loves me dearly," Kurama said for the second time now.

"Are you sure?" Keiko asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"Prove me wrong!" Kurama practically yelled, and headed for the check out. Keiko said nothing as she watched him pay and walked away when he headed for the doors.

When Kurama finally reached his home, he put the groceries away and lay down on the couch to rest. After his nap, Kurama went to tend his plants and while he was busy, there was a knock at the door. He ignored it, hoping whoever was there would go away, but they came around the back and met Kurama in his garden. It was Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama glared at the two ningens who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Look Kurama," Yusuke said, "I'll get right to the point." Kurama prepared himself for another battle with his temper. "We care about you, Kurama, we just don't want-- "

"Him to fuck you, skrew you over, and get away with it," Kuwabara interrupted, prompting glares from Yusuke.

"Hiei's _not_ going to 'skrew me over'" Kurama replied, successful at subduing his fury.

"So he already fucked you?" Kuwabara commented casually. That was the wrong thing to say. Kurama snapped, whirling around and lashing out, knocking Kuwabara unconscious, to the floor. Yusuke looked from Kurama, to Kuwabara and back, then picked up his unconscious friend and left as quickly as possible.

Kurama, feeling a little dizzy, went inside. He had never struck an ally, let alone knock one unconscious. Kurama was a little guilty, but pushed the feelings aside as he concluded Kuwabara deserved it.

There was a loud thumping noise against the front door that sounded like anything but a knock. Kurama opened the door to see an arrow imbedded in the wood, a paper rolled up and attached to it. He swiftly removed the arrow and brought the paper inside.

It read:

**Youko Kurama,**

**I have finally found you. Come, alone, to your clearing in the woods beside the park just before sunrise tomorrow, or your mother dies.**

A name was scrawled at the bottom with two paw prints beside it. Kurama didn't have to read the name to know who it was; only one demon would sign his letters like this.

Kurama went to bead uneasily that night and woke up the same way. He was glad that Hiei hadn't visited him that night and right before sunrise, Kurama climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. He hurried out the door and down to the park, and it was still dark when he made his way through the forest to the clearing.

_'How does he know about the clearing?'_ Kurama thought nervously as he pushed some branches out of his way and stepped into the light of the waning moon that shone through the trees. He still felt dizzy and pushed aside feelings of nausea as he waited for the demon to appear.

"Youko Kurama," a voice sneered from the tree where Hiei would usually perch. "You look different. Miss me?"

The voice in Kurama's head growled. 'Let me out Shuichi, he doesn't deserve to live,' Youko said, apparent anger in his voice.

'No, I can handle this on my own.'

"What's the matter Youko, don't want to fight me?" A reddish-brown kitsune hung upside-down from the branch. Youko growled again and Kurama stiffened, waiting for the golden-eyed kitsune to get serious. "You haven't forgotten my name have you?" the kitsune asked, a frown appearing on his face. He flipped down from the tree and walked up to Kurama, circling him like a vulture. "So what's my name?" he asked in a voice seeming like he was talking to a puppy.

"Kutsu," Kurama growled, eyes locked with the teasing golden ones.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kutsu said appraisingly, patting Kurama's head.

"What have you done with my mother?" Kurama asked, voice still in a low growl.

"Nothing yet," Kutsu said, pretending to think hard about it. "You see, Koto Suru is waiting outside her house right now." Kurama grimaced as he remembered the kitsune that had become Kutsu's lover. She was as evil as him, if not more. Kutsu was mean, but always wanted a good fight; especially against the famed Youko Kurama. He had chased him for years, but Youko always avoided the fight.

"I will fight you if you promise not to harm my mother. I wish to see Koto Suru watching our battle."

"Very well," Kutsu said sadly, sitting cross-legged next to a tree. He made a high-pitched whistle that Kurama could barely hear, then waited in silence.

Kurama, who could barely stand, continued to refuse Youko's offers to help. As soon as Koto Suru arrived, Kutsu stood and prepared to spar while Kurama brought a rose from his hair. Kutsu materialized an arrow and bow and quickly nocked the arrow, Kurama turning the rose into his whip.

Kutsu shot the arrow at Kurama who dodged and the fight began. Koto Suru cheered while Kutsu nocked three more arrows, these with fire arrow heads. Kutsu's element was fire and he knew every trick in the book. If there was ever an attack he didn't know, he would work at it for weeks, months or years to master it. Kurama, head pounding, frantically evaded another shower of arrows. It seemed as though Kutsu could anticipate his moves. Kurama was on the defensive rather than offensive and he had to think of a way to gain the upper hand. It was hard for him to think as he blocked more arrows with his whip. He felt feverish and hot, dodging a fireball thrown at his head. Kutsu powered up and shouted "Ring of Fire!" as Kurama was surrounded by walls of flame. Kurama cursed at himself and leapt through the flames, putting up a protective shield, but still getting burned. The heat didn't help the way he felt but he kept fighting, seeing this as the advantage he needed. Jumping up, Kurama shouted "Rose Whip Lash!" His heart pounded in his head as he powered up in order to execute the attack.

Kutsu blocked with a fire wall and Kurama was thrown backward into a tree. As he staggered to his feet, the forest scene before him swam and Kutsu laughed a little when he fell then scrambled to his feet again. Kutsu surrounded him with fire once more, but the heat was two much for Kurama. He stumbled backward and fell, as the fire disappeared.

Koto suru walked up to Kurama's unconscious form. She smiled and turned to Kutsu, a pleading look in her blood red eyes.

"Fine," Kutsu sighed, turning to walk further into the forest. "Just don't blame me if he wakes up and kills you." Koto Suru's smile turned evilly lustful as she hoisted Kurama onto her back and positioned him so she could run easily. When the two kitsune were set, They set off through the forest, toward a portal to Makai.

Hiei came to the clearing, figuring Kurama would be there. He wasn't at his house, nor in town, or at Genkai's temple and this was the last place Hiei could think to look. He found the clearing scorched, with little untainted grass on the ground, and only a few un-singed trees. Also, on some of the trees there were giant cuts, oozing sap, that looked like they had been cut with Kurama's Rose Whip. Hiei looked curiously at the trees and ground before pulling off his bandana and opening the Jagan. He could see three demons to the west, one Kurama, who was being carried by the youkai with the ominous aura. Hiei quickly jumped from his tree and ran after the demons, determined to retrieve his fox.

As Hiei came upon the demons He drew back his katana and slashed the brown kitsune across the back. He fell and Hiei turned to face the black kitsune, carrying Kurama.

"Give me back Kurama," Hiei said calmly, ignoring the kitsune laying behind him

"Youko's mine!" the black fox said, jumping back lightly and tightening her grip on Kurama. Hiei growled, sheathing his sword, and pounced on her, knocking both her and Kurama to the ground.

"No one touches my Kurama!" Hiei yelled, punching the kitsune in the face. She growled, rolling him over only to be tossed onto her back again. When she rolled him over a second time, Hiei kicked her into the air and jumped to his feet as she landed on top of the bloody, brown kitsune. "I suggest you leave before it's too late for your friend," Hiei said, picking up Kurama and darting away without another word.

Hiei held Kurama close, and noted that he was unusually warm. The fox's temperature was hotter than his, which worried him, sowent to the only place he could think of; Genkai's.

Genkai promptly examined the redhead, and concluded he had a high fever. She prepared cool rags as Yukina searched Kurama for physical wounds; there were quite a few.

Kurama was covered in burns and his clothes were almost singed off his body. Yukina healed his burns and bruises, but that didn't help his high fever. When she finished, she helped Genkai with the water, making it just above freeing, to cool his fever faster. She then helped lay them on Kurama's head and chest while Hiei watched.

Hiei silently prayed Kurama would be well soon. He wondered what had happened in the clearing a he watched his koi sleep.

The first five days, Hiei watched and waited without sleep, not stirring, even to eat. He took note of the people who came to see Kurama: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan and Koenma. Every day it was the same; people came and went, Yukina and Genkai came in and out of the room, and Hiei didn't budge. On the sixth day, Yukina finally persuaded him to sleep, but he refused to leave the room, or Kurama's side. Genkai promised him she would watch over Kurama while he slept, and at last, Hiei agreed. Genkai fixed him a place right next to the sleeping kitsune, and Hiei laid down, cautiously closing his eyes. He fell asleep immediately and Genkai watched them both in the dark of the night. In the mid hours of the darkness, Genkai heardthe small tap, of something hard hitting the wood floor. She smiled to herself as she was reminded of how much the out-cast fire-koorime loved the legendary kitsune.

When Hiei woke, he found himself lying on something small and hard. He lifted his shoulder to find a tiny black tear gem and sat up abruptly, snatching the gem and tucking it quickly into his pocket. He didn't want anyone to see, realizing he must have shed a tear in his sleep.

Hiei resumed his position, sitting at Kurama's bedside, as people came in and out.

"Now I feel guilty," Botan said to Genkai as they got more rags and water ready.

"And why is that?" the old woman replied.

"Well, Yusuke Kuwabara, Keiko and I have been giving Kurama a hard time about Hiei."

"I see," Genkai said, pausing her work to think. "Do you know what happened last night when everyone was asleep?" Botan shook her head curiously, prompting Genkai to go on. "Hiei cried." Botan looked a little shocked at the concept of Hiei, the heard-hearted makai thief, shedding a tear for someone he could have pushed out of his life a long time ago. "Now let me ask you," Genkai continued slowly, "How can you deny the love between the two?"

"But Kurama," Botan countered, questioning how the fox felt about the koorime.

"Kurama, nothing," Genkai interrupted, "Heven't you noticed how Kurama cares for the little outcast? Accepts him when no one else will?" Botan had to admit, they did seem to care for each other. As the others entered the kitchen to see what was taking Genkai so long with the rags, Genkai left and Botan explained what kept them. She passed on Genkai's reasoning and story and the others had to agree. Yukina listened quietly, glad they had come to accept her brother. She had known for a long time, as did Genkai, and loved her brother dearly.

Later that day, Kurama woke up and the first thing Hiei did was tackle him with a hug. Kurama kissed Hiei as he eased the koorime off him, then asked what had happened.

Hiei explained about the demons, withas little detail as possible, especially at the part where he had tackled the black kitsune. When the other's came in they told him how long he had been out and offered their sincere apologies. When Kurama asked what they were apologizing for, they all looked very guilty and Yusuke mentioned one of the times. Kurama nodded, smiling, and then everyone but Hiei left, as Kurama still needed time to rest and bring his fever down more. Hiei slept with him, the three nights Kurama stayed, and Genkai watched over them.

When Kurama finally went home, Hiei walked with him, hands in his pockets. He felt something small and round against his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out the gem from four days ago. He smiled to himself then handed it to Kurama .

Kurama was just about to ask about it when he saw Hiei's slightly reddened face and smiled. He knew Hiei would never leave him and he vowed on his life he would never leave the one who had been abandoned once before.

* * *

A/N: cute fic, nyeh? well some of the writing could use some work, but overall this fic is one of my favs 


End file.
